Playing Teenagers
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: 9 year old Sonny Munroe loves her tamagotchi...and Chad Dylan Cooper. When Tawni invites Sonny, Chad, and Nico to play 'Teenagers' What could possibly happen? Two-Shot! Dedicated to Carmen! R
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want to dedicate this to Carmen, (AKA Arie Jay) for helping me with my other story, and dealing with me blabbing about my boyfriend, also, because she has been waiting patiently for that one-shot Maddy promised her, so Arie, this is for you! Thanks for dealing with me! Love ya! **

**I also want to thank my boyfriend's younger sister, for giving me this idea of a tamagotchi, Love ya, Lexy!**

**This will bring back old memory's from our childhood, when we were 7-9, and believed in cooties! **

**Summary: 9 year old Sonny Munroe loves her tamagotchi...and Chad Dylan Cooper. When Tawni invites Sonny, Chad, and Nico to play 'Teenagers' What could possibly happen? **

Nine-year-old Sonny Munroe and her two best friends, Tawni Heart and Portlyn Long, were chatting away at recess.

Well, Tawni and Portlyn were chatting; Sonny was too busy playing with her new tamagotchi connection version 2 to join in. She let out a small, frustrated sigh when _Sam _lost the first round of bump… again. Portlyn noticed.

"Haven't you won bump yet?"

"No," Sonny mumbled, her eyes fixated on the small screen. She _would _win this time.

"Ha! When I won round eight, I got eight hundred points," Portlyn gloated.

"You can't win bump," Tawni said.

"But _I_did," Portlyn retorted.

Sonny rolled her eyes; she didn't care if it was rude. Tawni and Portlyn had been fighting so much lately and it was _so annoying_.

Tawni crossed her little arms and pouted: "Well, my big sister said it was impossible."

"Your sister is _wrong._" Portlyn wasn't going to let it go.

"Humph. Well. _My_ big sister is a _teenager_, and _she_says that tamagotchis are stupid."

_Not again, _Sonny thought. Tawni's sister had just turned sixteen, and her 'big disco party' was this weekend. It was all Tawni would talk about.

"Really? How old is she…?" Portlyn asked sceptically

"_Sixteen._ She's called Chloe, and she's really, really old. And she has a boyfriend." Sonny nodded enthusiastically.

"No way!" Portlyn exclaimed, "My daddy won't let my sister have a boyfriend. They fight about it _all the time._"

"How old is _your_ sister?"

This was Tawni's favourite game: _My sister is better than yours._ Sometimes Sonny wished she had a sister, too, so they would have something to talk about. However, this was not one of those times; Carmen was _so cool_, but Portlyn's sister, Dokota, was _really mean_. At the annual Christmas party held at the community centre last year she ate all the cupcakes and talked over the top of Santa Claus!

Not wanting to listen to her friend's ridiculous banter, or wanting to lose bump for the fiftieth time, Sonny decided to watch the boys play soccer. She had a great view from where she sat amongst the daisies.

"She's thir_teen_. She's a teenager too!"

Chad Dylan Cooper was the most athletic boy in the class; he played soccer on the weekends as well as at recess.

"My sister wears _makeup_."

Sonny watched in fascination as he expertly dribbled the ball down the field, neatly avoiding the other team's defence.

"No she doesn't! I've seen her and she _doesn't!_"

The wind blew his copper hair into his face, and Sonny noticed that he wasn't wearing a hat. She wondered idly how he'd gotten away with that. 'No hat, no play' was the rule, albeit a stupid one as it was never sunny in Forks.

"She doesss," Tawni whined.

"Who cares? Anyway, my sister told me she doesn't like you. She said you were annoying and that your hair was ugly." Portlyn smiled in satisfaction; she knew Tawni was sensitive about her hair. Sonny did too, however, and she reluctantly turned away from Chad, ready to defend her friend.

"You _poop face_!" Tawni screeched, her tiny hands clenching into fists.

A couple of first graders nearby giggled at the mention of the word 'poop'. They were so immature, Sonny thought.

"You _know_ why I have short hair!"

A few months ago, the whole school had been infested with head lice. A note had been sent home, informing parents that hey either had to do the shampoo and conditioner treatment - torture of the worst kind for both the parent and the child - or have their kid's head shaved.

Of course – with the exception of Tawni – all the girls had opted for the first option; they would rather go through _that_ than look like a boy. _And Chad_, Sonny thought, _Chad didn't get his head shaved._

"But my _sister_doesn't," Portlyn stated smugly.

Tawni growled quietly. "My sister doesn't like you either; she said you're a skunk in training."

Portlyn sniffed herself discreetly. "I am not! I don't smell!"

"Well Carmen said you're a skunk, so that means you _do _smell.

Portlyn was overcome with rage but her small brain was struggling to come up with a better insult so she just settled on "You're _ugly_."

Sonny held her breath in anticipation of Tawni's response; no one _ever_called Tawni ugly.

"Fine. You can't be our friend anymore, _Portlyn_," Tawni spat vehemently, "Me and Sonny are going to play _teenagers_ tonight and you're. Not. Invited!" She practically screamed the last part, causing a few heads to turn; Chad's was one of them.

"And Chad and Nico are coming too!" She added, grabbing everyone's attention. Sonny blinked spastically, and Chad looked confused.

"_My_ sister, and _his—" _Tawni pointed in Chad's direction – "brother, are boyfriend and girlfriend now," she explained.

That explanation seemed to satisfy everyone, and they all turned back to their previous activities. Portlyn stormed off, and Tawni followed, leaving Sonny alone with Chad… And Sam, the tamagotchi.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments before the bell rang, saving them from any conversation. Chad bolted, and Sonny looked on in awe; he was so _fast_. Luckily Sam beeped before she got caught staring; he had lost all of his happy hearts.

Grumbling, Sonny quickly put him on pause and reattached him to her lanyard, tucking it under her shirt; tamagotchis were banned from Forks Elementary.

Sonny often wondered if Chad had one, and if so, what colour. She liked to think it was an orangey-brown, to match his hair… or blue, to match his eyes. And what would he name it? She liked to think he named it 'Sonny' after her. But if he _did_ name it Sonny, what would he think when he found out she didn't name hers after him?

Honestly, she did try, even going as far as asking her father how to spell 'Chad Dylsn Cooper', but then naming it Sam when only Chad Dy would fit.

But he'd understand, she assured herself as she slowly made her way back inside. And then they'd connect (hers would win the balloon game) , and Sonny and Sam would fall in love… get married… have children… Sonny smiled as she thought of what their children would be called. Her and Chad would have to coordinate, she decided, and call them 'Pepsi' and 'Coke', or 'Brown' and 'Green' after their eyes.

She was getting ahead of herself, though. What if Chad only had a version one? Oh no, she thought, then Sam and Sonny would take _days_ to fall in love. Or _worse_: What if Chad was a poor caretaker? What if had a _Masketchi_? Sam was a _Mametchi_ – a result of Sonny's almost obsessive devotion – and he wouldn't settle for a _mushroom face. _

Sonny put her head in her hands and slumped down in her seat. What if Chad didn't have a tamagotchi at all? Then how would they be friends? She really, _really_ wanted to be Chad's friend. He was so popular, and smart; plus, he wasn't ugly like all of the other boys in their class.

Tawni thought that she _like_-liked him, but that was gross; she was only nine. Sonny knew that Tawni _like_-liked Chad's best friend, Nico, though, and wondered if that was why she'd invited them to play teenagers tonight.

_Teenagers_, Sonny thought. She didn't have much knowledge on the species, but that was okay; Tawni seemed to know all about them. She hoped Tawni's sister Carmen, and Chad's brother, Chase, would be there to help them, though – just in case.

Dinner at Tawni's house had been _delicious. _Sonny had greedily gobbled up _three_slices of cheese pizza, and drank two full glasses of lemonade. She wasn't normally allowed that much junk food, and it made her feel al little scandalous. Especially when Chad had shown her how _scrumptious _French fries tasted dipped in lemonade.

Giggling to herself, she imagined the look of disgust that was sure to be on her mother's face the next time they ate at McDonalds.

And Tawni's dad, Mr. Heart, was so cool! He was going to let them stay up until _nine o'clock_, though he did say that Chad and Nico had to sleep in the guest room. Sonny frowned. She didn't like the booming laugh Nico had emitted when he and Tawni had overheard say that. _She_ didn't think it was funny; she wanted to spend more time with Chad.

They'd sort of been forced together upon arrival at Tawni's house – well, mansion was probably a more accurate word. The second Nico had timidly knocked on the door, she'd been completely absorbed in him, touring him around the house, and telling him about Tawni's big party tomorrow night.

"D-do you have a tamagotchi?" Sonny had asked Chad hesitantly, breaking the heavy silence.

It turned out that, yes, he _did_ have one; it was black and silver.

"_Ew_," Sonny had said when he'd taken it out of his pocket, "Why did you pick _that one_?"

Chad wasn't offended, not at all, because _Sonny Munroe_, was finally talking to him. Chad had thought once that maybe, just maybe, he might _like_-like her, but no, he decided; that was gross. Now, however, he was beginning to reconsider. Sonny was very pretty, and she was nice, too.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sonny had pressed impatiently when he'd explained that he'd picked the black one because it was either that or pink.

"Girl," he'd told her, watching her entire face light up… Maybe hers was a boy?

"What's her name?"

"Um, Tanya…"

"_Tanya?" _Sonny repeated rudely, "What kind of a name is _that_?"

When the two had talked about all things tamagotchi, Sonny confessed to him her lack of knowledge on the behaviour of teenagers.

Secretly, Chad was delighted.

"It's okay," he'd reassured her, "I have a teenage brother, so I'll help you."

Sonny tried to keep this in mind as she tiptoed up the stairs later that night to sneak into Tawni's room for 'research', as Tawni had put it. The Heart's had a_ massive_staircase, she noticed, and then noted that she'd never been upstairs at their house before; Tawni room was on the ground floor, which was _really weird._

She stole a sideways glance at Chad, who didn't seem as awed by the staircase as she, but was looking at _her_ quite intently.

"What?" she asked rudely, yet, she couldn't stop the blush that slowly crept towards her cheek.

"Shhhh!" Tawni hissed before he could answer. "This is Carmen's door," she whispered excitedly to the group, gesturing to a door a few feet down the hall from where they stood. It that was covered in stickers and posters of… boys? Ew.

"We have to be quiet, but, because mom said not to go in here and I don't want to get in trouble."

Sonny thought she saw Chad roll his eyes. Nico stood there quietly, looking at the walls as if they were about to swallow him alive.

Tawni reached up on her tip-toes to open the door. She was so short, Sonny thought; she'd have no problem blending in with the first graders. Tawni held open the heavy door, quickly ushering everyone inside whilst her eyes frantically searched the hallway for any signs of her parents. This was not the first time Tawni had snuck into Carmen's room, so she knew to always make sure the coast was clear.

Once everyone was safely in the room, Tawni let out a deep sigh of relief and quietly closed the door.

"Nico, you turn on the light - I can't reach," she demanded.

"Where is it?" he whispered tentatively; Sonny could almost feel the fear he was emitting in waves.

"On the wall." Tawni responded impatiently, "Hurry up!"

...

I was smiling the whole way when writing this! Part 2 will be up tommorow, hopefully!

**Questions**

**Did this bring back memmory's to when you were 7-9?**

**Did you ever have a tamagotchi?**

**What was your favourite part?**

**Love ya,**

**Sarah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

I wanna thank Channyfan98, cbcgirl, Jenny579, VeVe2491, Embers in the flames, No. 1 cdcfan, alexatheknight, SonnyChadFan, and Paula12. Thanks for revewing!

Favourite: 14

Alerts: 21

...

_"Nico, you turn on the light - I can't reach," she demanded._

_"Where is it?" he whispered tentatively; Sonny could almost feel the fear he was emitting in waves._

_"On the wall." Tawni responded impatiently, "Hurry up!"_

Chad sighed, roughly shoving Nico out of the way and flicking on the light switch that was located directly above his head. Sonny shielded her eyes from the sudden bright light, blinking slowly so that they would adjust.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! _The _Carmen Heart's room was in the spotlight, right in front of her eager eyes. She'd never been in a teenagers room before, she mused, as she stepped around Nico's trembling form to get a better look.

There was a large bed – the kind that was for mommies and daddies only – pushed into the far corner, with a thick, pink comforter lumped up at the bottom of the mattress as if it had been kicked off roughly in a haste to get up. There were clothes scattered across the bed, the floor, and draped all over a wide beige couch – Sonny had never seen that many clothes outside of a mall. Glancing up, Sonny noticed that every inch of wall space was covered in _more_ posters of boys – some held electric guitars, while others just stood with their arms crossed over their bare chests, scowling; some even had _beards!_

Tawni wasted no time looking around, heading straight for the vanity table and shoving what looked like a tray of coloured powders into a plastic bag marked 'evadens,' aHeart with a tube of bright red lipstick and a black pencil.

"Portlyn has to believe me now," Tawni muttered. "Carmen wears makeup everyday, but not as much as Dokota. Dokota wears eye shadow and lipstick and blush and glitter and all this black stuff and it looks really gross!"

Sonny had to agree with that. Dokota's makeup was always smudged or clumpy, like she didn't know how to put it on - unlike Tawni, who was _obviously_an expert. Plus, Dokota liked to draw around her eyes with a black crayon, making her look a bit like a raccoon. - Sonny didn't like raccoons.

"... Does your brother wear makeup too, Chad?"

Chad wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Of course not!" he said, "Makeup is for girls!"

Tawni cupped her chin with her hand as she pondered this. "What do boys who are teenagers wear, then? We need to know because you and Nico have to pretend like you're teenagers too, and you can't to that if you don't know what they wear."

"I don't know," Chad replied, "Normal clothes?"

Tawni sighed. "That won't do, Chad. You'll just have to dress like Carmen." Tawni turned toward the mirrored sliding doors that opened to Tawni's closet. "Now," she said, "I'll choose everyone's costumes because I know the most about teenagers. Sonny, you get the makeup; Chad, you help her; Nico..." Tawni regarded his stiff posture and shifty eyes, "You can... stay there, I guess."

Sonny ventured over to the vanity table where all the makeup seemed to be, Chad following close behind. "So, Chad," she began, examining a bottle of silver nail polish, "How Heart have you had your tamagotchi?"

"Three weeks," he answered. He ran his small fingertips over the vast array of makeup spread across the table, not sure what, exactly, he was looking for. Tawni was a bossy creature, he thought, but it was worth being bossed around if he got to talk to Sonny.

"So yours is on generation three, then?"

"Well... no. I accidentally killed it last week."

"You _what?_" Sonny hissed. "Chad! I thought you were nice."

"I was –uh, am nice. Of course I'm nice; it was an accident!"

_Oh no,_ what if he really _was_a poor caretaker? What if he left his tamagotchi alone while he was playing with his friends? What if he didn't _feed_ it? Or what if he didn't turn the light off while it was sleeping? Sonny realised that she didn't really know Chad Cooper at all. He could be a naughty boy – he could get in _trouble_. He could dig for worms in his mom's garden, he could stay up past 9 O'clock, he could colour outside of the lines!

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Chad asked, concerned, and Sonny realised she was hyperventilating.

"F-fine," she mumbled. "Just shocked that you would commit such an awful crime. Murder, Chad – murder!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. And he really was sorry. The only reason he even got a tamagotchi was because he knew Sonny was so obsessed with them.

"Chad, I think you might be a juvenile delinquent." No one ever knew what Sonny was talking about; she read _way_ too much – apparently she even read the dictionary.

"I'm finished! Come over here!" Tawni shouted, which was pretty stupid, Chad thought, if she didn't want to her parents to catch her sneaking around. He was truly an expert at being sneaky, and Tawni was making so many beginner mistakes! They didn't even have a _lookout!_

"Alright. So, Sonny, me and you have to wear these things..." She held up two of Carmen's more provocative bras, one pink and lacy, and the other deep red with a good amount of padding. "Chad, you and Nico should be okay in your clothes, just put these belts on..." Tawni handed a thick, bright blue belt with an oversized, glittering buckle to Chad, and a plain white one to Nico.

"Sonny and Chad, did you get the makeup?"

Chad nodded.

"Good. We can leave now, Nico." Tawni tugged on Nico's hand, yanking him out the door. The four children tip-toed down the stairs, whispering and giggling excitedly. Once in Tawni's room, they put on their clothes – Nico, too terrified to argue, strapped the white belt across his stomach, while Chad insisted that teenagers didn't wear belts. He knew this because his brother liked to wear his jeans as low as possible, and when Nico had bent over to get the cereal from the lowest cupboard, Chad saw a little too much.

"So..." Sonny began awkwardly once she'd secured the bra in place, "What do teenagers do?"

"Well," said Tawni, "_My_ sister has a boyfriend, so that means that if you're going to be a teenager, Sonny, you need a boyfriend too. Nico will be my boyfriend, _won't you Nico_?" Nico gulped and nodded.

Chad must have been listening to Tawni, because suddenly he was behind Sonny, pulling her into his arms. He was so much taller than her, but then again, everyone was – everyone except Tawni, of course. She was surprised that it felt nice, which was weird of course, because Chad was a boy, and shouldn't he have cooties? Sonny didn't know exactly what cooties were, just that they were bad, and that most boys had them. But surely not Chad, not if his hug felt this nice.

"I'll be your boyfriend," he offered, and Sonny blushed.

"Okay," she said shyly, trying to hide her smile.

Tawni wrapped her arms around Nico, who looked like he'd rather be _anywhere_but here. "Tawni..." he mumbled, trying to manoeuvre his way out of her grip.

"Yes, Nico poo?" Tawni batted her eyelashes the way she'd seen Carmen do when she wanted something from her boyfriend.

"Tawni..." he tried again, "We're going to get in trouble. Maybe we should –"

"—No! We shouldn't do anything! I'll be Carmen, and you be Chad's brother. You're taking me to dinner at Mc Donald's, and then we're going to my birthday party." Tawni tightened her grip around Nico's waist, and looked into his eyes. Nico was petrified by the fiery determination in her stare, and turned to his best friend for help, but apparently he was enjoying the game a little too much. He and Sonny now stood facing each other, wrapped in a tight embrace. Ew, he thought, they really _were _acting like teenagers. He had to admire Chad's bravery here, in holding a girl so close.

"Chad, Sonny!" Tawni screeched. "Me and Nico are going to dinner at McDonald's and then you'll meet us at my birthday party. Stay in here – the kitchen will be McDonald's. Don't forget to put the makeup on," and with that she pulled Nico out of the room.

"Chad, do you think that because we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend in real life, our tamagotchis could fall in love?"

"Hmmm?" Sonny's hair smelled nice. Yeah, he definitely _like_-liked her. Maybe more than the Justice League. Maybe even more than soccer.

"Our tamagotchis," she repeated, twisting out of his arms, "Can we connect?"

"Oh! Um, sure, hold on..." he dug around in his pocket for a bit before pulling out the black and silver egg shaped toy. Sonny immediately snatched it from him – this was the moment she'd been waiting for, and she had to make sure Tanya wasn't a masketchi. Sonny breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the large spiral eyes of a _Memetchi._Well, Memetchi's were a little clueless, but at leas they were cute.

"Hello Tanya," Sonny said to the toy, smiling stupidly.

"Can I see Sam?"

"Y-yeah..." She pulled the pink lanyard out from under her shirt, and held the small screen up to her face, just to admire Sam a little more. Mametchi's were so gorgeous. Sonny guessed that maybe Chad wanted to make sure that _Sam_wasn't a Masketchi , and the thought was so ridiculous that she had to laugh. Her laughter soon died out, though, and a sickening feeling washed over her when she saw the figure displayed on the screen: an egg with wings, slowly moving up and down.

"NO!" she screamed, "No, no, no, no, NO! He's DEAD!"

How?

Why?

_Who?_

Not her. Sonny Munroe was the best caretaker in the world. Someone had to be behind this. Someone must have un-paused her tamagotchi.

Sonny let out a shrill wail, and broke into sobs. "H-he was on g-g-generation... seven... _s-seven_!" Chad just looked at her, dumbfounded, and more than a little taken aback by her melodramatic behaviour. _His_tamagotchi died all the time. It really wasn't a big deal. He opened his mouth to tell her this, but was silenced by an accusatory finger.

"_You,_" Sonny hissed, seething with rage, "You _killed_him. I know it was you." Who else could it have been? Sonny was well aware that Tawni knew nothing about tamagotchis, and poor Nico would never ever do something so horrible. Chad had mentioned that he had accidentally killed his last week. Yeah. _Accidentally. _Sure...

"_What?"_ he yelled, "You think I would do that! _Why_ would I do that? I really l – "

Chad was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a very worried Tawni and Nico, with Carlisle in tow.

"What is all the fuss about?" Mr. Heart asked, "What's wrong with Sonny?"

"You didn't break up with her, did you?" Tawni asked, her hand covering her mouth.

"Her... tamagotchi died," Chad mumbled, embarrassed.

"He wasn't just a tamagotchi! He was... my b-best f-f-friend! Oh, Sam!" How was she ever going to live with this?

"Bel-lahhh," Tawni whined. "You know teenagers don't play with tamagotchis. Stop ruining the game!"

"So it was _you_ then!" Sonny screamed, jumping to her feet. "You _hate_tamagotchis –"

"—Well, Carmen says they're stupid and childish, and she _is_ a teenager, so she must –"

"—And you didn't want there to be any distractions from the game. All you care about is proving to Portlyn that Chloe is better than Dokota, and getting Nico to be your boyfriend. You don't care about me or Sam or Edwa –"

"Enough, Sonny," said Mr. Heart sternly. "I'm calling your parents."

"Sorry Mr Heart," Sonny mumbled, ashamed and on the verge of tears again. It had been a very emotional night, you see: she had hugged Chad Cooper, lost her precious Sam, and now she was in trouble with Mr Heart. There was a tense silence before Tawni turned and walked out the door

She didn't dare look up as she heard three sets of footsteps slowly retreating and finally the door was closed. That left her alone with Chad again, who still said nothing.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," She said quietly. "I know that you would never do something like that. I-it's just that you said that last week you killed yours, a-and I thought that you might..." Her words trailed off when she felt him sit down beside her, and she blushed at his proximity. Slowly, he leant towards her and placed a small kiss on her right cheek. _Gross_, Sonny thought, but it wasn't really – it was actually kind of nice, though she'd never admit that to anyone.

"It's okay, Sonny. I forgive you."

The next day, Sonny sat on the old sofa at her father's house, playing with ChadDy, her new tamagotchi. When Sam had died, she'd lost all her gotchi points _and_ all the items she had bought from the corner shop, so she needed to win games, and fast.

"Yes!" she whisper-shouted when ChadDy won the fourth round of bump. Maybe she'd actually win the game and get eight hundred points, just like Portlyn.

She was contemplating exactly how much gloating would be allowed before it would be considered rude when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was just one of her dad's fishing buddies, Sonny barely looked up. She heard her dad answer the door, and a women's voice drifted into the room:

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, Mr. Munroe, but Chad here insisted that we come over. I think he wants to talk to your daughter." Sonny's ears perked up at the mention of Chad's name. Was that his mother talking?

laughed, and said, "No problem, come inside. Sonny is in the living room, just around the corner – you won't miss it."

Sonny quickly fixed her hair, and sat up straight, realising that _Chad_was about to walk into the room. She hoped he didn't look at her tamagotchi's name – what if he found it weird? A small figure appeared around the corner, and he was there, in her house, in her living room, dressed in his soccer uniform and covered in mud.

"H-hi, Sonny," he said nervously.

She smiled. "Hi, Chad."

"W-we didn't connect last night, so I thought maybe we could now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

The two stood awkwardly for a few moments before Chad finally pulled out his black and silver tamagotchi. Sonny patted the couch next to her, inviting him to sit down, as she prepared her tamagotchi to connect. The two pushed the infrared censors together, and a small star-shaped creature appeared next to ChadDy on the screen.

"That isn't Tanya..." Sonny said slowly.

Chad smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, after Sam died I felt really bad, so I killed her."

Sonny shook her head, smiling slightly; Chad was such a boy.

Later, when Chad and his mother had left, Sonny looked through her friend list. She came across a _Hotodetchi_, an adorable star shaped toddler. Underneath were the letters S-O-N-N-Y Sonny and ChadDy, she mused – now they simply _had to_ fall in love.

Sonnly smiled, and new that she really did like like Chad. Who would have thought playing teenagers, could lead to this?

**End**

Liked it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews!

-Sarah


End file.
